


Possession

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Morgana would have given anything to leave it, never have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merlin100's 'Possession' prompt.

It moves her and takes her everywhere, nowhere. This surrender into the nothingness of everything, every single thing. It is absolute power and all at once absolute helplessness.

No wonder Uther wants to banish it. He cannot possibly understand- or maybe it's that he does, the coward.

She revels in it, dances in it, sleeps and fucks in it. It is raw and pure and everything in her that has been begging to be set free. Once Morgana would have given anything to leave it, never have it. But now?

Her eyes light up and the world is darkened again.


End file.
